A Wilde New Beginning With You
It has finally happened to me, the famous heroine of Bunnyburrow After all these years, I´ve been pierced by a cupid´s arrow I can´t believe in my life, I´m experiencing something this wonderful But I´m not dreaming, because all of this is real With Nick, I´m sharing my first night together intimately Two mammals with lonely hearts have found each other today I will never forget our first case when you and I joined forces That was when something special happened that changed the both of us When working with me, a hustler found his courage And after the case was solved, I too had found true love It doesn´t matter that you´re not one of my kind, but who you are on the inside You´re the most loyal and loving soul mate any living mammal can ever have Throughout every adventure, we always save each other from danger If we weren´t an item, I´d just lead a loveless life in my career Looks like you were wrong, there is point for you in being something more As I took a close look into your heart and saw you for who you really are I´m now in the darkness of our bedroom, with nothing on me and sitting on your lap From the way we are now, we´re both ready to be in a committed relationship By the side of my fox, I want to go through both the happy and the sad times Between us, there´s still that same feeling of partnership and humor Every time you call me beautiful or bring me flowers, it causes me to blush With you, I´ve already shared romantic dinners and moonlight swims on the beach When we share privacy together, I´m not afraid to show my femininity My heart pounds as I see my fox smiling slyly, so handsome and fluffy For a fox, you´re more attractive than I ever could imagine The size difference between us makes your embraces even more irresistible My ears down and eyes closed, I let this wonderful moment sink in In this dark room, the only light I see comes from your eyes and their green shine Holding me by the waist, you let me wrap my legs around you teasingly There´s nothing I enjoy more than you petting me lovingly As you stroke the fur on my back and dewlap, I´m engulfed in bliss Before you can proceed, I capture you in an amorous kiss It´s our first night like this, and certainly not the last To me, you are the one person in the world who matters the most I get closer and closer to you while caressing your muscular shoulders You can now too see the love burning in my eyes On your arm is where my path lies, I´m not denying it As your girlfriend, I already feel like the world´s luckiest rabbit The story of the Nighthowler crisis may be over, but a new story is at hand It´s about a prey and predator brought together by love, without an end As you´re on me, I feel like I´m falling into a happy daze All I can see now is the man of my dreams and his gentle gaze An era of passion and romance with you has just begun With all you´ve done for me, I can tell you´re meant to be the only one The time for it has come, we know it´s true A Wilde new beginning with you. Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories